


New Haarlem

by Satoshi0428



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoshi0428/pseuds/Satoshi0428





	New Haarlem

栗原一止是个人尽皆知的好医生，但是他从未想过自己会有不用医术也能救人的一天。

午夜时分的住院部弥漫着挥之不去的药味，值班查过房之后，似乎有一种微弱的直觉在指引着，他推开了在这一层电梯旁那间厕所的门。  
细小而急促的喘息从最里面的隔间穿出来，显而易见那不是被病痛折磨发出的声音，可能带着痛却更多的是掺杂了某种强烈快感的、说是呻吟更为准确。

本以为这大概是别人的某种情趣，倒也不必扰人好事，却没来由地想起了唯独3104病房里那张空荡荡的床和那张温柔的脸。

“有人在里面吗？”

他在明知故问，还故意让皮鞋踏在瓷砖上发出沉闷压迫的声响，听诊器的金属材料撞到病历板，在空洞的厕所显得那样清晰仿佛砸在耳朵里。

“啊...！”

无法克制的、粘腻的喘息突然拔高，栗原一止知道这个隔间里只有一个人，不由得心跳加速，脚步急促起来。只是尝试着去推门，意外之外的，门并没有锁。

眼前的画面比他想象中还要香艳得多。

过于瘦弱的病号几乎要陷进坐便里，蓝白条纹长裤跌落在门口，白色的内裤挂在一边腿上，两条细白的腿颤巍巍地蹬着冰凉的墙砖和隔间墙板，把肉肉的脚掌挤压得变了形。  
大半手掌还塞在深红色的臀眼里正对着栗原一止，随着呼吸一张一合挤出了不少透明的液体，地板砖已经湿了一大片，不仅仅是带着橘子味的润滑液，还有溅在上面的白色浊液。  
眼神探向软趴趴的那根阴茎，大概是射过一次的原因，显得没什么生气。再往上逡巡，在地上窥见一斑的精液原来全数撒在了半敞着病号服的白嫩胸膛上，还有几滴落在脸颊。

不太冷静的栗原一止呼吸骤然急促，胸膛剧烈起伏，只因看到平常总是软绵绵的那张清秀的小圆脸，现在挂上了一幅不知满足的陌生表情。  
看到熟识的医生也没有慌张，缓慢地从胸前抹了些在手上，伸出猩红的小舌头像是在品尝琼枝甘露一般，把每根漂亮的手指都舔得干干净净，发出暧昧不堪的水声，咽下的那一口能让寂静的夜晚都羞红了脸。  
然后张开粉嫩柔软的唇，抬起舌头

“医生你看，一点都不剩了。”

栗原一止不是圣人也并非禽兽，在有好感的对象面前，残存的理智告诉自己这太不正常，他分明记得富士冈耕太是因为恶性淋巴瘤入院，因为发现得早加上治疗及时，其后的骨髓移植也相当成功，所以现在只是普通看护阶段过两天就可以出院，并且经过检查也并没有任何其他病症的诊断结果。  
艰难地判断出耕太这种情况更像是被人下了药，医德告诉他不能乘人之危。  
向前走了两步，冰凉的手带着内心的焦灼不安抚上依旧令人心动不已的脸。

“耕太，你现在还清醒吗？”  
“这是病啊医生...”

日常虽然没什么气力但是吐字还算清晰的声线变得粘连而腻人，温度偏高的脸颊蹭着染了药香的手掌心，好像是在埋怨医生的明知故问又或是还没有完全被满足的撒娇。

“任何人都能治，可是又没人能治得好的病呐...”  
  
眼睛里除了震惊还有满到要溢出的爱怜，反手锁上隔间的门，可以想象这闭塞的空间里并不好闻，但他并不在乎了。  
把病历本撂在角落和长裤一起被抛弃在一边，被暖热的手掌也不抽离，听诊器擦过那人的前胸带起一阵颤栗，安抚性地吻住刚吞了精液的小嘴，勾住那条软嫩的粉舌嘬咬，甚至尝到微苦的口感，莫名升腾起一撮不知名的怒火来。

“从什么时候开始。”  
“...很久嗯、很久以前...吧”

他不敢再问下去，怕真相会让他失去自控能力地把这个人撕碎了揉进骨髓里，从未想过自己的暗恋竟在这一刻被浇灌成遮天蔽日的参天大树。

“不是第一次发病，当时或是现在，你都是第一个，发现我的人。”  
  
被意外的答案攥住神经，却越是沉溺就越冷静，甚至不近人情地剜自己的心。  
  
“你开着门，不就是等人来。”  
“是...在等你呢，你要是没来...啊、栗原医生...”

到最后近得几乎要含住栗原一止的耳朵，那四个字被耕太碾在唇齿间，委屈地用气声叹出来，缱绻到脑髓都融化成春水。  
医生不敢多想，他惧怕一切有关于恶的未知场景。只敢用温热的手掌在滚烫的身体上来回游走，把病号服从耕太的肩膀剥落，露出掬了月光的锁骨，吻上去，轻而易举地嘬出一个印子来，这样的行为并不比精虫上脑强多少，但他执拗地认为这样好过所有。  
身下人不安分的手扒掉内裤摸上去，直接拢住了即将进入自己身体的巨物，头脑有些昏涨。  
虚软的乳肉被医生握住揉捏，乳头在粉白色的雪堆上显得格外诱人，从外围的乳晕舔起打着转地游移，用牙齿咬住边缘使得小巧的奶头更突出了一点，像是还在发育期的少女，惹得栗原一止鼻腔一热，险些流出令人困窘的液体。  
稍微恢复了一点力气的双腿抬起来挨着医生的腰，和看起来一样肉嘟嘟的脚掌代替手指包裹住已经粗硬的性器，柔韧度并不好的耕太只能动作不太流畅地上下磨蹭，却仍然让那个“小禽兽”又大了一圈。  
  
宽大的手掌托住两瓣臀肉，把轻微卡住的病号抱出来擂到墙上，手指描摹了一圈被硌出来的红印子，不忘拉上衣服免得本就体弱的人再着凉。  
后面微突的穴口发烫，周遭的液体干巴巴地硬成一层薄膜，可想而知这人已经如何地玩弄过自己最脆弱的地方。  
温柔地按压着菊穴的褶皱，两个指尖轻易地被吸进去，内壁湿软好像有意识一样在隐隐蠕动。  
突然被人撩起厚重的刘海，本能地看过去，见耕太眼角的小鱼像是活了一样轻轻地摆着尾巴，眼睛里蓄了不少的眼泪，一闭眼就能掉下一串来，缓慢地靠近自己，在额头上落下一个吻。  
紫红色的性器上盘虬卧龙般的青筋显得有些骇人，却让病号渴望到差点留下涎水，甚至沉了身子往下靠。

“小骗子，你只想要罢了。”

虽然无奈还夹杂着失落，但栗原一止还是如耕太所愿地把那根硬挺凿进他的身体里，在被撑得满满当当的甬道里困难进出。  
肠液和被用来润滑的橘子味液体被挤出体外，驱散了一点消毒水的味道。  
耕太觉得那根粗长的性器捅得太深太重，几乎就要从喉咙里怼出来，太过激烈的抽插让他仿佛成为了一个快被捅穿的肉套。  
只能勉强地拼凑起零碎的音节，堪堪发出声来

“嗯嗯...啊，你才...才是大骗子呜...”  
“我做了、却嗯、没来啊...！”

脑子里的细节和耕太的只言片语像是散落的拼图一样，栗原没来得及问更多，那人就被干得昏了过去。  
但他已经琢磨出了头绪，嘴角的笑便再也压不下去。

“小哥哥，我记得你。”

彼时的栗原一止只是一个离家出走的小屁孩，在一家快打烊的餐厅前揉着饥肠辘辘的肚子。  
穿着卡其色毛衣的小哥哥从暖黄色的灯光里走出来，对着他笑、给他做包菜肉卷、那天晚上留他住宿、甚至被他撞破了令人不耻的秘密...  
他们约定了保守这个秘密，约定了明天还来吃包菜肉卷，但栗原一止没有到可以独立的年龄，他也无法阻拦父母将他带离这个城市的决定。

等成为医生再回到这里，早已物是人非。  
  
当初红润白皙的小哥哥被病痛折磨得单薄得像一张纸片，宽大的病号服笼住瘦小的身体，每次自己例行检查离开病房都能看到耕太挥着被袖子遮住一半的手掌对自己笑。熟悉的温暖如同潮涌裹挟了他，他只当是自己的一见钟情，却不料是年少的喜欢在脑海里刻下的烙印。

“别人不行也不许，只有我能治好你。”

霸道地将自己的精液全数灌进耕太的身体里，敏感的小哥哥无意识地抖了一下，嫣红的嘴唇嘟起来想要说什么却终是没能发出声音。

凌晨的医院依旧一片寂然，走廊里的灯昏暗且薄凉。被用干净的白大褂裹紧的耕太像只营养不良的小动物，在自己怀里睡得很安分，栗原一止甚至刻意放缓了心跳，如水的夜色仿若一张被揉皱又抻平的纸，波纹在那张苍白的脸上浮动，漏失又错过的岁月都被牢牢圈进了怀里，一丝一毫也再错不开。

——end——


End file.
